wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tsutide's Sinking Ship
This is by Europa99 and DestinyStar1. Please do not edit or steal the code. Tsunami Narration: That day I had my mind set on one thing. That stupid SeaWing squid-brain! ARG! I don't even know why I like him! He's literally only a KELP-LOVING-BLUBBER-BRAIN-PUFFER-SNOUT that only hides in his little cave.... but.... he's kind of cute too. I like the way he looks at me, like I am the only dragon he cares about. Well... technically I am, because he doesn't have a lot of dragons he can care about. People tend to hate him. AHHHHHHH! I need to stop freaking out! Okay, calm down Tsunami. ''You need to gather your courage and go up to that laminaria digtata butt. Anyways, I've almost reached the SeaWing kingdom to find Riptide. The only problem is that he's ''kinddddddd ''of exiled... because Queen Coral (my mom), ''kindddddddd ''of hates him. But whatever. Finally I managed to find Riptide, swimming leisurely in a deep cove. This was my chance to impress him with my newly improved Aquatic skills! (In addition to... well... telling him how I feel). *Aquatic* ''Hey, I said. He responded with what I think was You scared me! How are you doing? I tried nervously. I think he said Okay... my... fish? What?? ''That didn't exactly make sense. ''Okkk, I guess. So Riptide, I was talking to Sunny, and she said, that Webs said, that you said, that you like me. I mean, like like like me. Im not sure if kelp is right-- ''Whoops! I messed up and hurriedly corrected my Aquatic. ''Sorry... I mean I'm not sure if that's right. But in any case, I wanted to tell you how I feel. I think Riptide says, Thats coral pearl-life fine that its scroll. ''Wow. I was worse at Aquatic than I thought. So I just continued. ''So basically, I really like you too. I just wanted you to know that. I finished confidently. Riptide's expression did not match my expected reaction. Riptide Narration: I was swimming without caring about anything when suddenly... TSUNAMI (of all dragons)... jumps out from behind the kelp forest and scares the seaweed out of me!!! Not that I am unhappy to see her. In fact, I love seeing her. And, I don't just love seeing her, I also love her. She beamed at me, and began to talk to me in Aquatic. I am already fluent... she just started learning. *Aquatic* Hey there man, she said. I laughed. That was a weird way of starting. You scared me! I responded. How are fish going? She exclaimed, tail flashing. My... fish? ''I flashed, confused. ''Okay, I guess I should say algae breath. So Riptide, I was talking to Funny, and it said to tell you that I told you that I think that you are a stupid SkyWing-MudWing whale. I mean, like like like frost breaths. Im not sure if kelp is right-- Sorry... I mean Riptide, what I mean to bubble blurt-- is that you are a butt-wing, and I don't want to live with a scared butterfly. '' I was shocked. I really thought she appreciated my company. But before I could speak, before I could swim away, broken heart in hands... Tsunami continued. ''So basically, pie belly pike who do. I must hope you to die that. She finished with a confident expression. I cried, and swam away from that cruel dragon, never speaking to her again. THE END Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Content (Europa99) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)